


До следующей встречи

by SmileSun



Category: Naruto
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileSun/pseuds/SmileSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда никого нет рядом, трудно быть сильным и уверенным в том, что живешь. И нужно ли?.. А вдруг кто-то верит в тебя?</p>
            </blockquote>





	До следующей встречи

**Author's Note:**

> Э. Это похоже мой единственный мини.. хотя нет, вру, был один, но я его удалила, он позорно пафосный был.  
> Писалось на Летний Наруто Фестиваль на дайри. Года.. ого, три назад. Как же время быстро летит...

На безлюдных сейчас от жары улицах в этом староватом районе пара-тройка людей удивляется парню в плаще с капюшоном, в чёрных круглых очках. Чудак, да и только! - показывают на него пальцем и, почти не скрываясь, смеются.   
Он здесь в первый раз; ему не случалось бывать тут ранее, потому что живёт он в месте более благопристойном. Смотреть на обшарпанные многоэтажки с разрисованными подъездами было не скучно, а в новинку, поэтому поиск для Шино - чуть интересное занятие. О, кажется, этот дом.  
Скрипящие доски лестницы, выглаженные временем перила, от которых не хочется отрывать пальцев - он поднимается выше и чуть не пропускает нужную квартиру; нумерация не везде имеется.  
Шино стучит; звук получается гулкий, но за ним ничего не следует. Абураме пробует ещё пару раз чуть сильнее и дверь немного сдвигается. Немного удивлённо посмотрев, он открывает дверь. Кажется, никого нет.  
В квартире не включен свет, а несусветный бардак навевает мысли об ограблении, потому что нормальный человек хотя бы половину из этого выкинул бы на помойку: пустые коробки, смятые бумажки, старые журналы и газеты, тряпки, использованная одноразовая посуда, а вот и осколки обычной... Но слишком уж обжито смотрятся эти "горки", да и "тропинка" не бессмысленна - она ведёт к кровати, на которой одной ничего нет, поэтому Шино туда и садится. Рядом стоит стул, конечно, но он подозрительно хлипкий и ненадёжный.   
Штор нет, поэтому солнце, не стесняясь, проливает свои лучи в комнату, на кровать, по полу, усиливая неприятные запахи чего-то тухлого, где-то сыроватого, а где-то и щекочущей нос домашней пыли. Голову Абураме припекает - всё-таки, не самое удачное положение у окна и, тем более - у кровати, прямо на восток, к восходу. По стенам и потолку идёт пара крупных трещин, от них - сеть более мелких и незаметных; отклеившиеся где-то от времени, а где-то от течи с потолка обои какого-то выцветшего цвета, да ещё и разрисованно-исписанные ручками, красками, карандашами, фломастерами и ещё неизвестно чем самых разных цветов. Вообще, это место больше напоминает жилище опустившегося алкоголика, разве что ещё нет того специфического запаха, который есть у людей, постоянно подвыпивших - никак бы не подумалось, что здесь живёт молодой парень. Хотя, если он один - то может это и не так уж странно?  
В коридоре скрипнула дверь, и Шино отвлёкся от своих мыслей. В комнату, чертыхаясь и обмахиваясь веером, входит Узумаки. Собранная заколкой чёлка, чтобы волосы не прилипали к мокрому от пота лбу, старая растянутая рабочая майка, спортивные штаны, подвёрнутые по голень, стоптанные синие сандалии и уставший вид - создавалось ощущение, что он только что пришёл с работы. А впрочем, давно уже ходят слухи, что Наруто подрабатывает грузчиком - силы и выносливости у него не меряно.   
Обтирая лоб подолом майки, Узумаки замечает наконец его.  
\- Э? Что ты тут делаешь? - очень удивлённо, но нисколько не возмущённо спрашивает он.  
\- Отсутствие твоё должно было проверить, - в своей привычной манере отвечает Шино.  
Заминка в пару секунд, потом:  
\- А, ну да, - что означает "ничего не понял". - И?  
Шино с самого начала примечает ссадины и синяки на лице и руках Узумаки, которые, казалось бы, тянутся по всему телу.  
\- По какой причине в школу ты не ходишь?   
Наруто приподнимает брови и усмехается, видя, на что направлен взгляд Абураме.  
\- А, это... Мне сказали, что если я ещё с кем-нибудь подерусь, меня выпрут из школы. Так что я ещё пару дней подожду, чтобы не догадались, - вздох и искоса смотрит на собеседника. - Не говори им, ладно? Я знаю, ты парень нормальный, всё-таки не зря старостой выбрали... Не то, что этот засранец Саске из параллели!.. Кгхм, - отводит глаза в сторону. - Жалко просто, последний год и всё такое, старик расстроится ещё. А так уже закончу среднюю - и свободен. В старшую не пойду, напряжно, - садится на кровать рядом, упираясь ладонями назад, откидывается и старается как можно непринуждённее говорить. Шино молчит и внимательно смотрит, не отводя глаз из-под очков; словно ждёт чего-то, того, что не хватает в словах Наруто. И тот не выдерживает - через вздох начинает:  
\- Это всё Саске, долбанный ублюдок. Пару дней назад на мне вообще живого места не было, сейчас ничего так. Всё он! - сжимает челюсти. - Мне уже давно не нужны проблемы, а с ним происходит что-то непонятное - но почему это должно касаться меня? Я что, ему жить мешаю? - бьёт кулаком по кровати, лишь скрип раздается. - В последнее время как с цепи сорвался. При всех он еле сдерживается, я же вижу, как его раздирает.. от злости.. ненависти? Которая непонятно откуда берётся! А как наедине, так из-за любой ерундени начинает. И бьёт он.. не сдерживаясь, убить будто хочет. Козёл, знает, что мне нельзя срываться. Я б его отмутузил, но за последствия не ручался бы. Джирайя ведь, да и Цунаде, чего их лишний раз беспокоить? И ладно бы только я, - сжимает покрывало, - но Сакура... То, что он с ней делает - ещё хуже, - кривит губы. - Как она ему позволяет только? И ведь остальных пацанов колотит. И любит же, просто обожает, в глаза заглядывает, как собачонка, - закусывает губу. - И сделать я ничего не могу.   
Шино всё также внимательно смотрит и слушает, серьёзный, как и порой не каждый взрослый бывает. Психолог он, что ли? Это не раздражает, правда, но вселяет какую-то неуверенность в своём собеседнике.  
\- Разве не позволяешь ты также вымещать ей свою злость на себе?  
Наруто взорвался:  
\- Да это же совсем другое, не понимаешь что ли?! Я ведь, она.. а он... Хотя.. - осекается, потому что, если проводить параллели, то не так уж и разнятся ситуации. - Я не знаю, - сидит рядом, поставив локти на колени, смотря в пол. Потом глубоко вдыхает полной грудью и поднимает голову, чуть улыбаясь, - Ладно. Хочешь выпить чего-нибудь? В смысле чаю, сока нет, даже минералки - холодильник давно не работает. Или могу сгонять в магазин... Но как-то влом, слушай, всё же лучше чаю будет, да? - по глазам видно, что не хочется ему плестись по такой жаре к ближайшему магазину за три квартала.  
\- Говорят, что утоляет жажду лучше горячий чай, нежели прохладный напиток, - говорит Шино, как бы давая согласие на безмолвную просьбу.  
Наруто это существенно приободрило.  
\- Ладно, сейчас, это займёт всего пару минут...  
Спустя некоторое время они уже пили безвкусно-горьковатый дешёвый чай; Абураме из только что помытой с усердием кружки, Узумаки - из пластикового стаканчика, потому что лень было искать и мыть ещё одну чашку.   
\- И не жарко-то тебе? В твоей тряпке, - кивает на плащ Шино Наруто, лицо которого покраснело от горячего, влажного пара из стаканчика.  
Качнув отрицательно головой, тот неожиданно заговаривает:  
\- Иди и в старшую тоже. Опекуны твои счастливы будут оплатить её, я думаю.  
Наруто дёрнулся.   
\- Дело даже и не в том, что не могу.. не хочу, - пар всё поднимается прямо к лицу, - видеть его рожу каждый день опять.. А если в одном классе?.. Устал я бороться, Абураме. И сопротивляться, и доказывать... Каждый непременно считает, что я какой-то монстр, даже Сакура. Ну, ты парень сообразительный, давно понял, наверное, в чём дело, - он улыбнулся грустно. - А Саске, тварь эта, как его хвалят и сюсюкают учителя и прочие, хотя он и так-то не очень.. вежлив. И в нём вообще нет этой.. дружелюбности, вот. С таким-то когда разговариваешь, чувствуешь себя не то, что не в своей тарелке - а как.. мусор, который помоями обливают, - словно выплёвывает. - Бред какой-то, да? Только потому, что он обеспечен деньгами и мозгами... А это его заслуга, скажи? - устремляет почти обиженный и отчаянный взгляд. Видно, что этот вопрос мучает его уже давно. - Это ведь всё благодаря родителям, так ведь? А он уважает их, помнит хотя бы?! Он хотя бы видел их ещё, когда маленьким был, - говорить тяжело, голос сдавлен, - а даже ни разу не заикнулся. Если бы я имел хоть маленькую возможность увидеть своих родителей... - с тоской. - Эх, дело-то даже и не в этом. Просто я... - про себя. - А, ладно. Не хочу и всё, - отворачивается.  
А Шино всё смотрит, то ли выжидая, то ли обдумывая. Наруто даже не ждёт ответа, он просто сидит, потому что молчать рядом с Абураме хорошо.  
А Шино думает, почему Наруто так изменился. Когда они только познакомились, казалось, что в этом неуёмном коротком мальчишке было столько энергии, что он горы способен был свернуть только за своё какое-то убеждение или решение, или.. друзей, которых у него, впрочем, никогда не было. Но, считая весь класс своими товарищами, приятелями, хотя никто отнюдь не проявлял к нему тёплых дружеских чувств, он был готов драться, да что там - умереть! - за честь класса или обиженного одноклассника. Но кому это было нужно? Столько проблем, он был слишком шумен - так и началось отчуждение. Может, дело в этом? Что он один, поэтому и опускает руки, не в силах словно ничего сделать; ведь если задуматься - ради чего? Ведь когда это было, чтобы он был столь безучастным и равнодушным к другим и к своей жизни, словно плыл по течению...  
\- Считаешь ты, что кончено всё, не в силах ты исправить действительность? Ты не можешь или не хочешь? Чувствую я, Узумаки, что много сильнее ты Учихи и многих людей вместе взятых; да разве ты - и не пересилишь преграду?   
Наруто в изумлении вытаращил на него глаза - мало того, что тот неожиданно начал, да и еще, чтобы Шино сказал так много слов за раз! Наруто, правда, как всегда ничего не понял, но довольно расхохотался.  
\- Уж не знаю, что ты там хотел донести до меня, но, кажется, ты хотел поддержать меня? - весёлый взгляд в сторону старосты. - Спасибо. Правда, спасибо! - улыбается. - Я подумаю над этим, так уж и быть.  
  
Они допивают весь чай без ничего, Шино собирается уходить.   
\- Я приду в следующий раз в надежде, что мне будет, где пройти, сесть и выпить холодного чего-нибудь, когда ты впустишь сам меня в дом твой.   
Наруто задумывается, с трудом пытаясь понять, что же на этот раз имел в виду Абураме.   
\- А, ты, наверное, об этом бардаке... Да ладно тебе, всё равно никто сюда не приходит кроме меня, даже домушники - и те не позарятся... Дверь, вот поэтому открыта, - со смехом в голосе. - А что париться, если я всё равно теряю постоянно ключи? Достало постоянно выбивать дверь, толку-то.  
Шино же кивает на что-то своё.   
\- До встречи жду тебя. И ты меня жди тогда, - и уходит, не оглядываясь, не торопясь, не махая на прощание рукой.  
Оп-пять ничего не понятно. Вздох. Хотя.. "Я приду в следующий раз..." Наруто, счастливый, закрывает дверь. Может и правда попытаться найти ключи в квартире?..


End file.
